Your Guardian Angel
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Don't worry, he'll watch over you from the moment he dies until the end of eternity. A song-fic to "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Obi/Kaka


**Disclaimer: I do not own Obito, Kakashi, or **_**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_**… Though I'd like to…**

**Sorry, this isn't very good. But, I guess, that's for you to decide.**

Tobi danced around the field, easily dodging Kakashi's attacks. He couldn't believe how simple this was. It was like someone was launching a few pillows at him.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was getting annoyed. He had Sharingan activated and was using **way** too much chakra trying to defeat this hyperactive opponent.

"Are you done yet?" Tobi asked like he was bored. "Tobi's getting bored with this."

Kakashi growled. "Shut the fuck up!"

Tobi sighed. "Tsk, tsk. Such bad language." He looked directly at Kakashi through the single hole in his bright orange mask. "I'll take care of that."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Kakashi found himself looking directly into another Sharingan. He couldn't believe it, another Sharingan user! Suddenly, Kakashi found himself in the world of the Tsukiyomi.

_Tobi looked up at Kakashi from his standing position on the ground. "You look so familiar. Does Tobi know you?"_

_Kakashi merely growled again, he didn't want any association with this member of the Akatsuki._

_Tobi shrugged. "Fine, have it your way." He pulled out a katana and stabbed Kakashi with it._

_Kakashi yelled, trying to stay conscious through the pain. Tobi stopped and looked at the other man again. He knew Kakashi, he could feel it, but he had no idea how._

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

"_Tobi will ask you one more time. Does Tobi know you?"_

_Kakashi didn't respond, he just hung there on the cross and glared at Tobi._

_Tobi sighed. "Fine, stay here as long as you want. I have time."_

A moment later, Kakashi fell to his knees. His trip to the Tsukiyomi left him weak, but that wouldn't deter him. He stood right back up and glared at Tobi.

Tobi sighed again. "Who are you?"

Kakashi held his right arm with his left hand.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Tobi moved as Kakashi ran towards him with Chidori. He was lucky that it missed. He pulled a kunai knife out of his shuriken holster and ran at Kakashi.

Kakashi turned around just in time to have his left arm split open by the kunai knife. He and Tobi both had their Sharingan activated, cancelling out any move that the other was always planning.

Tobi spaced out for a moment, Kakashi's face – much younger – flashed before his mind's eye, and he was kicked through a nearby forest. He couldn't explain it, Tobi had never met Kakashi before…at least, he didn't think he had.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

Kakashi followed Tobi into the forest and continued attacking. He wasn't going to fail this mission, even if it meant his death.

Tobi jumped out of the way as Kakashi tried attacking him with Chidori while he was still down. He didn't want to kill this man he had just met, but he also didn't want to die. It was hard to explain to himself, Tobi couldn't wrap his head around it.

Kakashi made a handsign and disappeared.

Tobi moved away from the ground as Kakashi attempted the Headhunter Jutsu. He shook his head as an image of falling rocks and blood filled his mind. He couldn't concentrate. What was it about this man that made him lose his concentration like this?

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Kakashi punched Tobi in the chest as hard as he could, sending the other boy flying into the ground. "Dammit, give up!"

Tobi stood up as he remembered that voice telling him that many times before. How much he loved it, though he never admitted it, and that he never did give up. And he wasn't going to give up now. "No." It was the response he remembered, not his normal one.

Kakashi growled again and continued attacking. Tobi continued dodging until he got a fist to his stomach that sent him flying.

Tobi stared at Kakashi with tear-filled eyes as a flood of memories of the other man filled his mind. Even the love they had for each other… But, he knew that the man Kakashi remembered had died long ago. The man Kakashi remembered was Obito Uchiha, not Tobi.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay, woah stay woah_

Kakashi tried attacking with Chidori again, hoping for a clean hit this time.

Tobi closed his eyes. There was no point in him staying alive, it was best for him to die. _Even if Kashi knew who I was…he's got to move on…_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_Goodbye Kashi._ Tobi – Obito – opened his eyes and looked directly into Kakashi's eyes as the Chidori ran through his chest. _You'll forget me eventually, but I'll always remember you._

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I'll be your guardian angel for the rest of eternity._


End file.
